Space Pod (KidVegeta)
This page will list the characters in KidVegeta's universe who own Space Pods. Should they own more than one, it will be noted. Frieza-style Space Pod *Frieza - Frieza owns all of the space pods in his territory, though he never uses any of them. *King Vegeta *Prince Vegeta *Nappa *Lascon *Layeeck *Layeeck's team *Cyleria *Ledas *Saiyan Pod Commander *Zarbon *Dodoria *The Benefactor *Cherion *Appule *Bardock *Raditz *Legumie *Cilantio *Sapras *Glacial *Cainus *Cui *Recoome *Soldiers in Ode to Dodoria *Tarble *Soldiers in Ode to Dodoria *King Cold's personal guard *King Cold Cooler-style Space Pod *Cooler - Cooler owns all of the space pods in his territory, but he never uses any of them. *Guva - Guva's space pod went with him to Earth. What happened to it after the end of the Z Fighters' conflict with him and The Benefactor is never specified. *Banas - His space pod went with him on numerous mission. It is destroyed after Banas' last flight to Lauto's planet, after The Benefactor blows up the planet. *Lieme - Lieme's space pod was destroyed several months after he was killed, when the native populations of Planet Cooler 92 rebelled and destroyed much of the Planet Trade Organization outpost. *Payar - Payar's space pod was destroyed several months after he was killed, when the native populations of Planet Cooler 92 rebelled and destroyed much of the Planet Trade Organization outpost. *Meloon - Meloon's space pod was destroyed several months after he was killed, when the native populations of Planet Cooler 92 rebelled and destroyed much of the Planet Trade Organization outpost. *Ledas - Ledas acquired his Cooler-style space pod in the Lauto Saga. During the time skip in the Stomping Grounds Saga, his space pod remained on Planet Cooler 92, untouched. He used this space pod for the remainder of The Forgotten. It was destroyed when Yuki was preparing to destroy Planet Typhon. *Aprido - Aprido's space pod was destroyed several months after he was killed, when the native populations of Planet Cooler 92 rebelled and destroyed much of the Planet Trade Organization outpost. *Digranite - Digranite did not use a space pod. He had a custom space ship instead. That ship was destroyed just before Cooler blew up the Stomping Grounds. *Konatsu - Konatsu likely had a space pod on the Stomping Grounds, but it would have been destroyed when Cooler blew up the planet. *Anango - Anango likely had a space pod on the Stomping Grounds, but it would have been destroyed when Cooler blew up the planet. *Mullpy - Mullpy likely had a space pod on the Stomping Grounds, but it would have been destroyed when Cooler blew up the planet. *Sika - Sika likely had a space pod on the Stomping Grounds, but it would have been destroyed when Cooler blew up the planet. *Sarpack - Sarpack likely had a space pod on the Stomping Grounds, but it would have been destroyed when Cooler blew up the planet. *Grif - Grif likely had a space pod on the Stomping Grounds, but it would have been destroyed when Cooler blew up the planet. *Planet Cooler 92 soldiers - These soldiers' space pods were destroyed when the native populations of Planet Cooler 92 rebelled and destroyed much of the Planet Trade Organization outpost. *PTO Rebels seen in DBZTF Lauto Saga - These rebels were never shown using space pods. Instead, they used heavily armored gunboats. Nitro-style Space Pod *Yuki - Yuki owned all of the space pods that were in her father's region. Like Cooler and Frieza, she never used any. *Naro - Naro had a space pod that he took to Typhon. It was destroyed when the planet was. *Kirka - Kirka had a space pod that he took to Typhon. It was destroyed when the planet was. *Yuki's soldiers - All of them had space pods that they took to Typhon. All of them were destroyed when the planet was. Category:Items Category:Lists Category:Objects Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten